This invention is for a screw anchoring device to be assembled with an apertured wall for subsequent reception of a screw or the like through the aperture for mounting any one of a variety of utility components to the exposed side of the wall surface, such as, for example, a refrigerator in which the apertured wall constitutes the liner wall attached to an outer metal shell wall with the space between the walls filled with an insulating material which may be foamed in situ. One such prior art screw anchoring device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,476 which has a plate member with a central aperture forming a helical screw receiving impression and a flat portion with a pair of upstanding tabs at opposite sides and adjacent the screw impression and a continuous pad of material having an exposable adhesive surface covering and carried by the plate member with the tabs projecting for entry into the paneled aperture and through the pad to locate the device and with the pad sealing the panel aperture to prevent the foamed material from escaping through the aperture. The prior art device plate member has two winged portions angled at 45.degree. from the flat portion on opposite sides of the plate member and these wings are for manually gripping the tabs to put them in their proper position over the aperture and also to be imbedded in the foam material to prevent rotation. The prior art anchoring devices with wings are fastened to a refrigerator liner, which liner is then placed inside an outer metal shell made of pre-painted sheet metal. The refrigerator liner is usually made of plastic material and is slightly smaller than the outer metal shell of the refrigerator. After the screw anchor devices are secured to several locations on the outside surfaces of the plastic liner the liner is inserted into the outer metal shell prior to the thermal insulation foaming operation. These screw anchor devices are commonly used to attach brackets to the inside of the liner to support the shelves of the refrigerator.
One of the difficulties with the prior art winged screw anchor device is that upon inserting the liner with the screw anchor devices attached to the outside surface, the wings many times would contact the front face of the outer metal shell which is formed of pre-painted sheet metal. The edges of the wings of these devices are sharp and when they engage the pre-painted surface of the metal they scratch the paint. Such scratches are very costly to repair and in many cases repair is unsatisfactory and the outer metal shell has to be scrapped.
By this invention there is provided a screw anchor device which will prevent the screw anchor from scratching the pre-painted metal front face of the outer metal cabinet when the refrigerator liner is inserted into the outer metal case with the devices attached to the outside surfaces of the liner preparatory to the foaming operation.